


A Secret Quartet Group Chat

by TheRealKittyCraft



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Asexual Nino, Bi Alya, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Multi, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randy Cunningham Has Two Moms, Trans Danny, Trans Male Character, bi marinette, but i dont care, chat fic, non binary sam, pan adrien, pan sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKittyCraft/pseuds/TheRealKittyCraft
Summary: [Sleep? Idk her] GUYSHNFGNEDFVGO[Ladyblogger] whats up Marinette?[Sadrien] Mari, don’t.[Sadrien] I’ll do anything[Sleep? Idk her] Then perish[Sadrien] Mari no[Sleep? Idk her] Mari yes[I like turtles] wait, what happened??[Black is the new black] This intrigues me[Sadrien] Sam please don't encourage Mari----------Or a group chat fic that really didn't need to be made but I did it anyway





	1. And so a group chat was formed

**Author's Note:**

> Are the characters OOC? Yes. Do I care? No, not really. Did this need to be made? I don't know.

**_Jake Long created the group_** **_“Secret Quartet”_**

**_Jake Long added Adrien Agreste, Randy Cunningham, and Danny Fenton_ **

 

**[Jake Long]** thought i should make this group chat for us

 

**[Danny Fenton]** but we already have one???

 

**[Jake Long]** yeah but thats w/ all our friends

 

**[Jake Long]** this one is just us

 

**[Adrien Agreste]** Jake, are you sure that this is even a good idea?

 

**_Randy Cunningham changed their name to “Bruce Ninja”_ **

**_Randy Cunningham changed Danny Fenton’s name to “Casper”_ **

**_Randy Cunningham changed Adrien Agreste’s name to “Kitt Kat”_ **

**_Randy Cunningham changed Jake Long’s name to “Dovah”_ **

 

**[Casper]** you make Randy an admin??? Why???

 

**[Dovah]** my bad

 

**[Kitt Kat]** But what if someone sees our phones? Won't they figure it out?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** what are the chances of that happening? 

 

**[Bruce Ninja** ] just put a password on ur phone, problem solved

 

**[Kitt Kat]** But what if someone looks over my shoulder and sees it?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** adrien dont be a shoob

 

**[Casper]** so what's the point of this group chat again

 

**[Dovah]** just to talk and stuff

 

**[Casper]** alright, anyone have anything interesting to share with the class?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** played a new game at the game hole, it's the cheese!

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Let me guess, you got the number one spot?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** was their any doubt

 

**[Kitt Kat]** *there

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** adrien stop being a shoob

 

**[Kitt Kat]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**[Casper]** i took down the box ghost again

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** thats wonk

 

**[Casper]** I never said it was supposed to be interesting

 

**[Kitt Kat]** _ Purr _ haps you could say you had an un _ fur _ tunate day

 

**[Casper]** yeah, it wasnt that  _ paw _ some

 

**[Kitt Kat]** ;3

 

**[Dovah]** oh no

 

**[Kitt Kat]** You just don’t ap _ purr _ eciate puns

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** ok you know what? ur on timeout. get onto the fridge

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** get up there!

 

**[Kitt Kat]** This house is a  _ fucking nightmare! _

 

**[Dovah]** did the Pure Boi™ just swear?!?!

 

**[Kitt Kat]** It just be like that sometimes

 

**[Kitt Kat]** I’ll be right back, Mari’s calling

 

**[Casper]** ahh young love

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** ur one to talk

 

**[Casper]** u r too

 

**[Casper]** Theresa ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** ajjnfgsdjdfsj

 

**[Dovah]** oh my fucking god she fucking dead

 

**_The Straights Are At It Again_ **

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** GUYSHNFGNEDFVGO

 

**[Ladyblogger]** whats up Marinette?

 

**[Sadrien]** Mari, don’t. 

 

**[Sadrien]** I’ll do anything

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** _ Then perish _

 

**[Sadrien]** Mari no

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** Mari _ yes _

 

**[I like turtles]** wait, what happened??

 

**[Black is the new black]** This intrigues me

 

**[Sadrien]** Sam please don't encourage Mari

 

**[Trixalicious]** spill the tea marinette

 

**[Sadrien]** mari please no

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** So I was in a video call with adrien and Nathalie came in with some of his fan mail

 

**[Sadrien]** sdfgfs im begging

 

**[Thing 1]** adrien stop being a shoob

 

**[I like turtles]** you know its serious when adrien stops using punctuation

 

**[Dead Inside]** _ pun _ ctuation

 

**[Sadrien]** it would funny if it didnt hurt inside

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** anyways, he starts digging through the pile and he opens up this suction cup bobble head thing

 

**[Sadrien]** iTS TIME TO STOP

 

**[Black is the new black]** no, please continue

 

**[Ladyblogger]** stop, this is tea time

 

**[Rawr XD]** im invested

 

**[Rawr XD]** also, who changed my name to “Rawr XD”??? Was it you Randy

 

**[Thing 1]** for once it wasnt me

 

**[Trixalicious]** Guys

 

**[Ladyblogger]** It’s tea time

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** so adrien stares at this weird bobble head thing and thinks it would be a good idea to stick the thing to his forehead

 

**[I like turtles]** dude you didnt

 

**[Dead Inside]** I think I know where this is going

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** so about 15 minutes pass and he pulls the thing off his head because it was “giving him a headache”

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** and it left a big red mark on his forehead

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** he then goes “well this is not ideal” and proceeds to ask me when it will go away

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** and I tell him that the blood vessels are burst and it would go away in a few days

 

**[Ladyblogger]** groijgrfdangor hE HAS A HICKEY

 

**[Black is the new black]** the tea has been spilled

 

**[Trixalicious]** sip sip

 

**[Sadrien]** noooooo

 

**[Thing 1]** pics or it didnt happen

 

**[Sadrien]** Mariiii doooont

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** _ Hickey.jpg _

 

**[I like turtles]** what does ur dad think??   
  


**[Sadrien]** hE CANT KNOW

 

**[Big H]** youre a shoob

 

**[Too Fine]** press f to pay respects

 

**[I like turtles]** f

 

**[Too Fine]** f

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** f

 

**[Black is the new black]** f

 

**[Thing 1]** f

 

**[Dead Inside]** f

 

**[Trixalicious]** f

 

**[Ladyblogger]** f

 

**[Spud the Spudnificient]** f

 

**[Big H]** f

 

**[Rawr XD]** f

 

**[Sadrien]** I hate this family

 

**[** **Spud the Spudnificient]** dont worry dude, ive done that too

 

**[** **Spud the Spudnificient]** it just be like that sometimes

 

**[Sadrien]** My friendship ended with all of you

 

**[Sadrien]** now Spud is my best freimd

 

**[Too Fine]** freimd

 

**[Rawr XD]** freimd

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** freimd

 

**[Dead Inside]** freimd

 

**[Black is the new black]** freimd

 

**[Trixalicious]** freimd

 

**[Ladyblogger]** freimd

 

**[I like turtles]** freimd

 

**[Thing 1]** freimd

 

**[Big H]** freimd

 

**[Spud the Spudnificient]** freimd

 

**[Sadrien]** Nevermind, you’re all dead to me

 

**[Dead Inside]** this is transphobia

 

**[Sadrien]** this is panphobia

 

**[Dead Inside]** (ง'̀-'́)ง hey buddy u wanna go

 

**[Sadrien]** (ง'̀-'́)ง yeah I wanna go, lets go

 

**[Dead Inside]** Alright lets go out

 

**[Sadrien]** Go out on a date

 

**[Dead Inside]** yeah c'mon let's go out on a date

 

**[Sadrien]** You want kids?

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** _ @Black is the new black _ wow I can't believe my bf is going out on a date with ur bf

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** and is starting a family too

 

**[Black is the new black]** guess we’re by ourselves

 

**[Sadrien]** I think you mean  _ bi _ yourselves

 

**[Black is the new black]** jokes on you, i’m not bi

 

**[Big H]** is everyone here queer??

 

**[Big H]** not that theres anything wrong with that

 

**[Ladyblogger]** hmm IDK… lets check

 

**[Ladyblogger]** I’m Bi

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** Same

 

**[Black is the new black]** I’m pan and non-binary

 

**[Sadrien]** I’m also pan

 

**[** **Trixalicious]** I’m straight

 

**[** **Spud the Spudnificient]** im also  straight

 

**[Big H]** straight

 

**[Rawr XD]** I make four

 

**[I like turtles]** I’m asexual

 

**[Dead Inside]** I’m Trans

 

**[Too Fine]** Questioning

 

**[Too Fine]** I like girls but I’m not too sure if I should leave it at that

 

**[Thing 1]** same

 

**[Sadrien]** Don't worry, its alright to not know

 

**[Sadrien]** There's no pressure

 

**[I like turtles]** Pure Boi™

 

**[Sadrien]** ¬_¬

 

**[Ladyblogger]** That makes 2 bisexuals, 2 pans, 1 asexual, 1 trans, 4 straights, and 2 questioning

 

**[Ladyblogger]** So 6/12 of us

 

**[Sadrien]** So our group name is incorrect? Do we need to change it??

 

**[Rawr XD]** no, us straights are at it again

 

**[** **Rawr XD]** we always are

 

**[** **Trixalicious]** rt

 

**[Spud the Spudnificient]** rt

 

**[Big H]** rt

 

**[Sadrien]** It’s getting late and I have a photoshoot tomorrow, I’m heading to bed

 

**[Ladyblogger]** yeah i should too, cant stay up too late or nora will kill me

 

**[I like turtles]** I’m going too

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** <\---

 

**[Sadrien]** Mari

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]**

 

**[Sadrien]**

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]**

 

**[Sadrien]**

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** fine

 

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

**[Kitt Kat]** hey can you guys come over??

 

**[Kitt Kat]** i need cuddles

 

**[Kitt Kat]** and i dont want to bother mari

 

**[Kitt Kat]** she needs to sleep

 

**[Kitt Kat]** and she cant come over to cuddle

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** omw

 

**[Dovah]** be right there

 

**[Casper]** im bringing snacks

 

**[Kitt Kat]** thanks guys


	2. Someone gets lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bruce Ninja] help
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] help im lost
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] adrien
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] danny
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] jake
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] help
> 
> [Dovah] I cant help you, im in NY
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Or Randy gets lost and nothing else happens

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

_Friday_

_5:30 PM_

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** It’s been two days and my father still doesn't know about my forehead hickey

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Thank you Randy for teaching me how to use makeup (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** ur welk

 

 **[Dovah]** how do you not know how to use makeup?? arnt you a model??

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I’m not allowed to do my own makeup

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Father says that there's no need for me to do it

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Also the fact that he thinks that boys shouldn't know how to use makeup in the first place

 

 **[Casper]** thats total bs

 

 **[Casper]** i do sams makeup all the time

 

 **[Dovah]** how come randy can do makeup??

 

 **[Dovah]** do you want to impress a certain someone ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 

 **[Bruce Ninja] (¬_¬)** not all of us have super healing/protection jake

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** the suit has limits

 

 **[Casper]** at least your suit _has_ protection

 

 **[Casper]** my hazmat suit does nothing

 

 **[Casper]** im now immune to broken bones

 

 **[Casper]** ribs? Idk her

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Oof

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Anyways, my father doesn’t approve of me doing things that “girls do”

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I think it's to keep me from “becoming gay” or something

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** 1\. That's not how that works 2. It's already too late

 

 **[Dovah]** is that the reason ur in the closet?

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** One of the reasons

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** But I don't feel like writing out the entire list

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Makes me feel depressed

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** dude

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** thats wonk

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Yeah

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** He’s a huge homophobe and I don't want to deal with him

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** i wanted for the longest time to reconnect with him

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** and i want to love him

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** and i want him to love me

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** but i know thats not going to happen

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** not if he cant accept me for who i am

 

 **[Casper]** you need us to come over again?

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** no

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** im fine

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** sorry

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Like I said, listing all of the problems I have with my father makes me feel depressed

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I’ll be fine

 

 **[Dovah]** u sure?

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** cuz we can come over their and give you snuggles

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** *there

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** adrien

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** dont be a shoob

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** It just be like that sometimes

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** and hes back

 

 **[Casper]** oh adrien

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Yes??

 

 **[Casper]** are mari alya and nino still up to hang with us this weekend??

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Yeah, they are

 

 **[Dovah]** wait, what are you guys doing?

 

 **[Casper]** the fruitloop convinced my parents to allow me to go on a business trip with him

 

 **[Casper]** to paris

 

 **[Casper]** to talk with adriens dad

 

 **[Casper]** so im going to hang with adriens cuz the fruitloop and his dad are doing boring business stuff

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** You’re lucky my father likes you

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Is anyone else going to be there?

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** McFist perhaps??

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Because if your dad is hanging out with one villain, why not make it two???

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Does a certain Ninja of Norrisville need to come and…. Investigate???

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Only to protect his totally bruce friends of course

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Not because hanging out with his friends in Paris is the cheese

 

 **[Dovah]** randy cunningham? using _capitalization_? its more likely than you think

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Randy

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Is this one of your excuses to come over?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]**

 

**[Bruce Ninja]**

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** no

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** You know you guys can come over

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Anytime Vlad comes over father lets me do whatever without The Gorilla

 

 **[Dovah]** id like to but i have to help at grandpas shop

 

 **[Casper]** more dragon training?

 

 **[Dovah]** no

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Oof

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** im free tho

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I’ll let you know when to come over

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** ｡◕‿‿◕｡

 

 **[Casper]** so whats the plan for tomorrow?

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** We pick up Mari, Alya, and Nino first

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Then we head to the movies and do whatever afterwards

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** this is going to be the cheese!

 

_Saturday_

_1:45 PM_

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** help

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** help im lost

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** adrien

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** danny

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** jake

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** help

 

 **[Dovah]** I cant help you, im in NY

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** call someone

 

 **[Dovah]** why cant u??

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** everyone else turned off there phones because of the movie

 

 **[Dovah]** *their

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Not the time Jake

 

 **[Dovah]** so if their phones are off

 

 **[Dovah]** how can i call them??

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** idk but im paniking

 

 **[Dovah]** *panicking

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** NOT THE TIME JAKE

 

 **[Dovah]** sorry

 

 **[Dovah]** havent they noticed that you are missing??

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** NO

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** THEY SOMEHOW HAVENT

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** THATS WHY IM ASKING YOU FOR HELP

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** wHAT DO I DO???

 

 **[Dovah]** im sorry i cant help

 

 **[Dovah]** i gtg gramps is yelling at me

 

 **[Dovah]** good luck

 

**_Dovah went offline_ **

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** :'(

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** my phone is going to die help

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** gu

 

**_Bruce Ninja went offline_ **

 

_Saturday_

_2:10 PM_

 

 **[Casper]** shit

 

 **[Casper]** my phone was off

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Did his phone die??

 

 **[Casper]** i think so

 

 **[Casper]** im being sent directly to voice mail

 

 **[Casper]** this better not be one of his pranks

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I don’t think so

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Read the chat log

 

**[Casper]**

 

**[Casper]**

 

**[Casper]**

 

 **[Casper]** shit

 

**_The Straights Are At It Again_ **

 

 **[Sadrien]** guys where's randy

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** i think he wandered off

 

 **[Big H]** he _can_ be easily distracted

 

 **[Dead Inside]** that is besides the point

 

 **[Dead Inside]** he's not answering his phone

 

 **[I like turtles]** this is not ideal

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** so what do we do??

 

 **[Dead Inside]** how did we even lose him?

 

 **[Sadrien]** I don’t know

 

 **[Sadrien]** We only turned our backs for a second

 

 **[Big H]** yeah hes basically a child

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** whos going to tell randys moms that we lost him??

 

 **[I like turtles]** 1 2 3 NOT IT

 

 **[Dead Inside]** not it

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** notit

 

 **[Sadrien]** Not it

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** not it

 

 **[Big H]** im not doing it

 

 **[Big H]** i wasnt even there

 

 **[Sadrien]** He has a point

 

 **[I like turtles]** alya

 

 **[I like turtles]** babe

 

 **[I like turtles]** re read your message

 

**[Ladyblogger]**

 

**[Ladyblogger]**

 

**[Ladyblogger]**

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** oH MY GOD

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** AFVGJGNEWNU

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** NO TIT

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** IM dYING

 

 **[Sadrien]** Wait what about Randy?

 

 **[Sadrien]** We _LOST HIM_

 

 **[Sadrien]** Shouldn't we be looking for him??

 

 **[I like turtles]** while i agree with you agreste, i present this:

 

 **[I like turtles]** no tit

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** no tit

 

 **[Sadrien]** Guys this is serious

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** guys theres no need to worry

 

 **[Sadrein]** Randy

 

 **[Sadrien]** Is

 

 **[Sadrien]** _LOST_

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** adrein

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** my parents called, Randy is at the bakery

 

 **[Dead Inside]** thank GOD

 

 **[I like turtles]** how did he even get there that fast??

 

 **[I like turtles]** its like a 30 minute walk from the theater

 

 **[Black is the new black]** how long did you lose him for?

 

 **[Dead Inside]** wait sam

 

 **[Dead Inside]** when did you get here

 

 **[Black is the new black]** ive been here for the entire time

 

 **[Black is the new black]** and watching this train wreck pleases me

 

 **[Sadrien]** sam no

 

 **[Black is the new black]** sam _YES_

 

 **[Sadrien]** Danny, your significant other scares me

 

 **[Dead Inside]** honestly same

 

 **[Dead Inside]** but i love them so much

 

 **[Black is the new black]** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **[Dead Inside]** ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** ಥ_ಥ so cute

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** anyways, mari

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** randy has been found

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** yeah hes safe

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** so should we just go to ur place and hang out the rest of the day?

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** we dont want to lose him again

 

**_Thing 1 is online_ **

 

 **[Thing 1]** iM ALIVE

 

 **[Big H]** CUNNINGHAM!

 

 **[Sadrien]** Randy, your phones charged!

 

 **[Thing 1]** i had to borrow marinettes charger

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** ur lucky we have the same kind of phone

 

 **[I like turtles]** how did you get lost??

 

 **[Thing 1]** i went to find a bathroom

 

 **[Thing 1]** couldnt so i went back

 

 **[Thing 1]** i tried to find u guys but i didnt recognize anything

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** this is why we have a buddy system

 

 **[Black is the new black]** why didnt you just text your location and wait there??

 

 **[Dead Inside]** they have a point

 

**[Thing 1]**

 

**[Thing 1]**

 

**[Thing 1]**

 

**[Thing 1]**

 

 **[Dead Inside]** omg wow

 

 **[Thing 1]** whoops

 

 **[Sadrein]** i will strangle you

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** so we up for going to mari’s?

 

 **[I like turtles]** im in

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** yep

 

 **[Dead Inside]** sure

 

 **[Sadrien]** its alright with me

 

 **[Sadrein]** it would be easier to strangle him in a private location

 

 **[Thing 1]** no

 

 **[Thing 1]** plz no

 

 **[Thing 1]** im sorry

 

 **[Thing 1]** please dont kill me

 

 **[Sadrein]** ▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

 

 **[Thing 1]** °Д°

 

 **[Sadrein]** perish

 

 **[Thing 1]** ur not actually going to strangle me right??

 

 **[Sadrein]** No

 

 **[Sadrein]** But you are getting the Mom Look™

 

 **[Thing 1]** nOT THE _MOM LOOK™_

 

 **[I like turtles]** ooooh ur in trouble

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** rip in peace

 

 **[Black is the new black]** rest in spaghetti

 

 **[Dead Inside]** never forgetti

 

 **[Big H]** goodbye cunningham

 

 **[Big H]** i will never forget the gravy fries i stole from you

 

 **[Thing 1]** hOWARD

 

**_Rawr XD is online_ **

 

 **[Rawr XD]** was randy found??

 

 **[Dead Inside]** yes

 

 **[Rawr XD]** oh

 

 **[Rawr XD]** neat

 

 **[Rawr XD]** on a different note

 

 **[Rawr XD]** when is my name going to be fixed??

 

 **[Sadrein]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **[Rawr XD]** sO IT WAS YOU!!

 

 **[Sadrein]** i will not confirm nor deny

 

 **[Sadrein]** I _am_ the admin after all

 

 **[Sadrein]** So your name will forever remain “Rawr XD” until I think of something else

 

 **[Sadrein]** Unless you want “Hewwo OWO” as your name instead

 

 **[Rawr XD]** nO NO

 

 **[I like turtles]** adrien why do you hate him so much??

 

 **[Sadrien]** He ate my quiche

 

 **[I like turtles]** understandable have a nice day

 

 **[Black is the new black]** a rookie mistake

 

 **[Rawr XD]** yEAH LIKE 2 MONTHS AGO

 

 **[Thing 1]** but you dont take food from adrien

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** _EVER_

 

 **[Rawr XD]** forgive and forget?

 

 **[Sleep? IDK her]** he holds grudges

 

 **[Rawr XD]** come on, ill do anything

 

 **[Sadrein]** anything?

 

 **[Rawr XD]** YES! Anything!

 

 **[Sadrein]** then perish

 

 **[Rawr XD]** i walked right into that didnt i?

 

 **[Dead Inside]** yep

 

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

_Sunday_

_12:24 AM_

 

 **[Casper]** anyone up?

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I am

 

 **[Casper]** i know you are

 

 **[Casper]** we are in the same room

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** I know

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** you okay??

 

 **[Casper]** yeah

 

 **[Casper]** just thinking about going out and fly around

 

 **[Kitt Kat]** Want me to come?

 

 **[Casper]** yeah

 

**_Casper went offline_ **

**_Kitt Kat went offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them, they are at it again


	3. Shark Week Hoo Ha Ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bruce Ninja] im heading over right now
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] i have a heating pad and chocolate
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] turn on netflix
> 
> [Casper] thank you
> 
> [Bruce Ninja] no prob
> 
> [Dovah] i have questions
> 
> [Casper] the heating pad helps with cramps and chocolate is amazing
> 
> \----------  
> Or Danny is on his period and they watch Supernatural

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

_ Wednesday _

_ 3:36 PM _

 

**[Casper]** uuuuUUUHHG

 

**[Casper]** everything hURTS

 

**[Casper]** im  _ DYING! _

 

**[Dovah]** dude are you okay??

 

**[Casper]** no i am NOT okay!

 

**[Casper]** you dont just ask “aRe YoU oKaY??”

 

**[Casper]** when i am  _ CLEARLY NOT _

 

**[Dovah]** oh i see

 

**[Dovah]** its  _ this  _ time

 

**[Casper]** yeah

 

**[Casper]** im sorry

 

**[Casper]** its just

 

**[Casper]** _ AHHHHHH _

 

**[Casper]** its not your fault

 

**[Dovah]** its no prob, i get it

 

**[Casper]** but i still shouldnt take it out on you

 

**[Dovah]** its no big deal tho

 

**[Dovah]** ur going thru some things, ur also very emotional rn

 

**[Dovah]** its cool, trix gets like that too

 

**[Dovah]** no need to sweat

 

**[Casper]** thanks dude

 

**[Dovah]** np

 

**_Bruce Ninja is online_ **

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** its wednesday my dudes

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** AAAAAAAAAAHHH

 

**[Dovah]** im surprised you spelled wednesday properly

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** wed nes day

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** its not that hard

 

**[Dovah]** yet u cant tell the difference between “there”, “their”, and “they’re”

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** i will pHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** so whats going on today?

 

**[Casper]** read the chat log

 

**[Bruce Ninja]**

 

**[Bruce Ninja]**

 

**[Bruce Ninja]**

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** im heading over right now

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** i have a heating pad and chocolate

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** turn on netflix

 

**[Casper]** thank you

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** no prob

 

**[Dovah]** i have questions

 

**[Casper]** the heating pad helps with cramps and chocolate is amazing

 

**[Dovah]** i know that

 

**[Dovah]** i meant how and why does randy know so much about this

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** i know so much because i have two moms

 

**[Dovah]** oh 

 

**[Dovah]** that makes sense

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** did you forget??

 

**[Dovah]**

 

**[Dovah]**

 

**[Dovah]**

 

**[Dovah]** maybe

 

**[Casper]** lmao

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** afgjkvfd omg

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** i will never let you live this down

 

**[Dovah]** shut ur pie hole

 

**[Dovah]** what are you two watching btw

 

**[Casper]** Supernatural

 

**[Dovah]** isnt that the show w/ the brothers who hunt monsters or something

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** yeah

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** its a good show

 

**[Casper]** we’re on season 3 currently

 

**[Casper]** and let me tell you

 

**[Casper]** the way they portray ghosts is totally incorrect

 

**[Casper]** like, how is a condiment going to stop me?

 

**[Casper]** but its whatever, 8/10 would recommend

 

**[Dovah]** so you two do this often??

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** yeah

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** me, him, sam, and sometimes jazz and tucker

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** its our thing

 

**_Kitt Kat is online_ **

 

**[Kitt Kat]** It's Wednesday my dudes

 

**[Dovah]** randy already make that joke

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Really??

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** yeah, check the chat log

 

**[Kitt Kat]**

 

**[Kitt Kat]**

 

**[Kitt Kat]**

 

**[Kitt Kat]** What episode?

 

**[Casper]** what

 

**[Kitt Kat]** You said you are currently on the third season

 

**[Kitt Kat]** what episode?

 

**[Casper]** i think 7, why?

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Neat

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Can I join

 

**[Dovah]** wait, you watch it too?

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Yes

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Though I am further than they are

 

**[Casper]** you can come over when u have some free time

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Cool

 

**[Casper]** _ @Bruce Ninja  _ dude when r u getting here

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** hold up i gotta go to the store

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** be there in like… 30

 

**[Casper]** k

 

**[Dovah]** alright you guys have fun

 

**[Dovah]** ill just be here

 

**[Kitt Kat]** You okay?

 

**[Dovah]** yeah dont worry about me

 

**[Dovah]** feel better danny

 

**[Casper]** thanks dude

 

**_Dovah went offline_ **

 

**_ The Straights Are At It Again _ **

 

_ Wednesday _

_ 4:23 PM _

 

**[Thing 1]** at last

 

**[Thing 1]** the spell will be broken with true loves kiss

 

**[Thing 1]** _ HersheysKiss.jpg _

 

**[Dead Inside]** oMG YES

 

**[Dead Inside]** THANK YOU

 

**[Thing 1]** i looked everywhere for them

 

**[Thing 1]** seriously

 

**[Black is the new black]** you better hurry up Randy

 

**[Black is the new black]** _ Adrien  _ is here before you

 

**[Dead Inside]** we can start without you

 

**[Thing 1]** wait no

 

**[Thing 1]** im coming

 

**[Big H]** wait

 

**[Big H]** u doing something w/o me cunningham?

 

**[Big H]** _ again _

 

**[Big H]** thought u were my biffer

 

**[Dead Inside]** its  _ that _ time

 

**[Big H]** oh

 

**[Big H]** understandable have a nice day

 

**[Big H]** feel better danny

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** im sending healing vibes your way

 

**[Ladyblogger]** ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ i pray for you

 

**[** **Trixalicious]** oh honey, feel better

 

**[I like turtles]** youll be okay dude

 

**[Dead Inside]** tnx guys

 

**[Sadrien]** _ @Thing 1 _ Where are you?

 

**[Thing 1]** almost there

 

**[Thing 1]** my mom and mama stopped me and asked where i was going and what i was doing

 

**[Big H]** tell them i said hi

 

**[Thing 1]** k

 

**[Thing 1]** ill be there in 3

 

**[Black is the new black]** you better

 

**[Sadrien]** We’re about to start without you

 

**[Thing 1]** im omw

 

**_Thing 1 went offline_ **

 

**[Ladyblogger]** so what  _ are  _ you guys doing?

 

**[Sadrien]** Watching Supernatural

 

**[I like turtles]** have fun

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** _ @Dead Inside  _ know that we all love you

 

**[Ladyblogger]** rt

 

**[Sadrien]** rt

 

**[I like turtles]** rt

 

**[Trixalicious]** rt

 

**[Big H]** rt

 

**[Black is the new black]** rt

 

**[Dead Inside]** ily <3

 

**[Black is the new black]** love you too

 

**[Ladyblogger]** adorable

 

**[Sadrien]** Randy’s here

 

**[Black is the new black]** we’re going to start watching spn now

 

**[Dead Inside]** ttygl

 

**_Dead Inside went offline_ **

**_Sadrien went offline_ **

**_Black is the new black is offline_ **

 

**[Ladyblogger]** go forth soldiers

 

**[Big H]** now i need someone to leech off of

 

**[Big H]** _ @Too Fine  _ do you wanna hang?

 

**_Too Fine is online_ **

 

**[Too Fine]** no

 

**_Too Fine went offline_ **

 

**[Big H]** wack

 

**[Ladyblogger]** AADFKJNJGV

 

**[I like turtles]** he came on

 

**[I like turtles]** just to tell you no

 

**[Ladyblogger]** IM dYIGN

 

**[Big H]** dyign

 

**[I like turtles]** dyign

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** dyign

 

**[Trixalicious]** dyign

 

**[Ladyblogger]** mother trucker dude

 

**[Ladyblogger]** that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** watch your profanity

 

**[Trixalicious]** this gc is a trainwreck

 

**[Trixalicious]** and im  _ living _

 

**[Ladyblogger]** rt

 

**[I like turtles]** rt

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** rt

 

**[Big H]** rt

 

_ Wednesday _

_ 7:59 PM _

 

**[Spud the Spudnificient]** do any of u think that were living in a random group chat fic and us are really fictional cartoon characters who dont actually ever meet

 

**[Ladyblogger]** a

 

**[Ladyblogger]** are you okay??

 

**[Trixalicious]** he drank expired milk

 

**[Too Fine]** Yeah, that makes sense

 

**[Spud the Spudnificient]** adrien is kirito

 

**_Spud the Spudnificient went offline_ **

 

**[I like turtles]** uh

 

**[I like turtles]** shouldnt you take him to a hospital

 

**[Trixalicious]** we’re on our way rn

 

**[Trixalicious]** gtg spud just threw up

 

**_Trixalicious went offline_ **

 

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

_ Wednesday _

_ 9:34 PM _

 

**[Casper]** thanks for today guys

 

**[Kitt Kat]** Anytime

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** were here for you dude

 

**_Dovah is online_ **

 

**[Dovah]** hey, how are you doing danny?

 

**[Casper]** im good

 

**[Casper]** thanks jake

 

**[Dovah]** for what?

 

**[Casper]** being cool with all of this

 

**[Dovah]** you dont have to thank me for that

 

**[Dovah]** or anyone else

 

**[Dovah]** we’re your friends and we care about you

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** rt

 

**[Kitt Kat]** rt

 

**[Casper]** thanks guys

 

**[Casper]** i really appreciate it


	4. Adrien Agreste? More like Sad and Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Dead Inside] Adrien, what’s wrong?
> 
> [Sadrien] why are you all assuming im sad?
> 
> [Sadrien] im not sad
> 
> [Sadrien] totally not sad
> 
> [Sadrien] no sadness here
> 
> [Sadrien] depression? sadness? not in my house
> 
> \----------  
> Or Adrien is sad and nothing else really happens

**_The Straights Are At It Again_ **

  


_Thursday_

_2:55 AM_

 

**_Spud the Spudnificient is online_ **

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** the end is nigh

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** the apocalypse is upon us

 

**_Spud the Spudnificient went offline_ **

 

 **[Black is the new black]** mood

 

_Thursday_

_12:43 PM_

 

 **[Dead Inside]** you doing good spud?

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** yee

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** the doc said like, 10 days of recovery or something

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** wasnt really paying attention

 

 **[Thing 1]** How do you not know?

 

 **[Trixalicious]** he was busy not dying

 

 **[I like turtles]** so how does almost dying feel

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** not fun

 

 **[Thing 1]** I would assume so

 

 **[Dead Inside]** 11/10 can relate

 

 **[I like turtles]** explain

 

 **[Dead Inside]** electrocution

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** im sorry wHAT

 

 **[Dead Inside]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** a

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** are you okay??

 

 **[Dead Inside]** yep

 

 **[Dead Inside]** it happened a while ago

 

 **[Dead Inside]** im all good now

 

 **[I like turtles]** _@Black is the new black_ is he really?

 

**_Black is the new black is online_ **

 

 **[Black is the new black]** like <40% okay

 

 **[I like turtles]** thats good enough for me

 

**_Sadrien is online_ **

 

 **[Sadrien]** hey

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** oh no hes sad

 

 **[I like turtles]** what's wrong dude?

 

 **[Sadrien]** i

 

 **[Sadrien]** i just said hey

 

 **[Dead Inside]** Adrien, what’s wrong?

 

 **[Sadrien]** why are you all assuming im sad?

 

 **[Sadrien]** im not sad

 

 **[Sadrien]** totally not sad

 

 **[Sadrien]** no sadness here

 

 **[Sadrien]** depression? sadness? not in _my_ house

 

 **[I like turtles]** 1\. whenever you’re sad you don’t use punctuation or capitalization

 

 **[Black is the new black]** 2\. what you literally just said was super suspicious

 

 **[Sadrien]** im just feeling rebelious today

 

 **[Thing 1]** *rebellious

 

 **[Dead Inside]** D

 

 **[Dead Inside]** Did Randy just correct Adrien?

 

 **[Black is the new black]** never thought i would see the day

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** its just as i predicted!

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** spud, the end is not nigh

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** you dont know that

 

 **[I like turtles]** i'm _pretty_ sure the apocalypse isn't coming

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** _you dont know that_

 

**_Sleep? Idk her is online_ **

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** i’m here and i’m queer

 

 **[Dead Inside]** rt

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** rt

 

 **[I like turtles]** rt

 

 **[Black is the new black]** rt

 

 **[Sadrien]** rt

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** this does _not_ excuse your behavior

 

 **[Sadrien]** THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** Kitty, what’s wrong

 

**[Sadrien]**

 

**[Sadrien]**

 

**[Sadrien]**

 

**[Sadrien]**

 

 **[Sadrien]** my dad

 

 **[Sadrien]** he found my razors

 

 **[Sadrien]** the old ones

 

 **[Sadrien]** the _used_ ones

 

 **[Dead Inside]** Oh Adrien

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** Kitty

 

 **[Sadrien]** he wasnt actually the one to find them, nathalie did

 

 **[Sadrien]** but she showed them to him

 

 **[Sadrien]** then proceeds to ask me _about them_

 

 **[Sadrien]** and he wasnt talking about the razors

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** You don’t have to continue to talk about it Adrien

 

 **[Black is the new black]** omg

 

 **[Dead Inside]** ill kill him

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** get in line

 

 **[Sadrien]** he didnt believe me when i said i was getting better

 

 **[Sadrien]** im getting _how hard is that to understand_

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** we know, and i am super proud of you for it

 

 **[Sadrien]** at least you guys care

 

 **[Sadrien]** all he cares about the “agreste image”

 

 **[Sadrien]** hes threatening to pull me out of school

 

 **[Thing 1]** That’s not cool

 

 **[I like turtles]** we wont let that happen dude

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** healing vibes ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

 **[Black is the new black]** fuck him, you’re doing great

 

 **[Dead Inside]** the offer to live at my place still stands

 

 **[Thing 1]** Or mine

 

 **[I like turtles]** or mine

 

 **[Trixalicious]** jake says his too

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** oh you’re with jake?

 

 **[Trixalicious]** yeah, he said he got his phone taken away

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** oof

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** anyway, my place is also open if you need it

 

 **[Sadrien]** guys

 

 **[I like turtles]** don’t

 

 **[I like turtles]** we love you dude

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** you’re important to us

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** we all care about you

 

 **[Black is the new black]** you’re worth it

 

 **[Thing 1]** Family don’t end in blood

 

 **[Dead Inside]** un _fur_ tunatly i have nothing inspirational to say, but ur a _purr_ erry cool dude

 

 **[Sadrien]** i love you guys

 

 **[Sadrien]** thank you

 

 **[Sadrien]** _@Sleep? Idk her_ can i come over?

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** you gonna sneak out?

 

 **[Sadrien]** yeah

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** doors are open

 

**_Sadrien went offline_ **

**_Sleep? Idk her went offline_ **

 

 **[Trixalicious]** see spud, the world isnt ending

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** then how do you explain randy using proper grammar and stuff

 

 **[Thing 1]** I have a test monday and if I don’t get a good grade my parents are going to kill me

 

 **[Thing 1]** So I’m practicing

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** but we have break???

 

 **[Thing 1]** School starts back on monday for me

 

 **[I like turtles]** wack

 

 **[I like turtles]** we just got on break

 

 **[Dead Inside]** same

 

 **[Thing 1]** Good for you

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** good for you you you

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** got a taste of a life so perfect

 

 **[Thing 1]** w

 

 **[Thing 1]** what

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** so you did what you had to do

 

 **[I like turtles]** alya, babe

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** wait wait i’m almost done

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** good for you, good for you

 

 **[** **Trixalicious]** what

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** Dear Evan Hansen, it's a musical

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** good music

 

 **[Black is the new black]** i'm not into the mainstream musicals

 

 **[Black is the new black]** oldies but goodies

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** understandable have a nice day

 

 **[Dead Inside]** i like the spongebob musical

 

**[Ladyblogger]**

 

**[Black is the new black]**

 

**[I like turtles]**

 

**[Trixalicious]**

 

**[Thing 1]**

 

 **[I like turtles]** w

 

 **[I like turtles]** _what_

 

 **[Thing 1]** Is there an echo??

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** do

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** do you mean a musical tv special??

 

 **[Dead Inside]** no

 

 **[Dead Inside]** it’s a real broadway musical

 

 **[Dead Inside]** the music is amazing, costumes are great, and the actors are fantastic

 

 **[Black is the new black]** a spongebob musical

 

 **[Dead Inside]** yes

 

 **[Trixalicious]** i looked it up

 

 **[Trixalicious]** it got nominated for 12 tonys

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** ive seen it

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** its good

 

 **[Thing 1]** A _Spongebob musical_

 

 **[Dead Inside]** yee

 

 **[Trixalicious]** well okay then

 

 **[Trixalicious]** anyways

 

 **[Trixalicious]** _@Spud the Spudnificient_ its not the end of the world

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** oh

 

 **[Spud the Spudnificient]** my b

 

 **[I like turtles]** i

 

 **[I like turtles]** it happens?

 

 **[Black is the new black]** what even is this gc

 

 **[Dead Inside]** a mess

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** mood

  
  


_Friday_

_3:45 PM_

 

 **[Too Fine]** hhnngg

 

 **[Too Fine]** _@Dead Inside_

 

**_Dead Inside is online_ **

 

 **[Dead Inside]** you okay dude?

 

 **[Too Fine]** mmmmm crisis

 

**_Black is the new black is online_ **

**_Sadrien is online_ **

 

 **[Black is the new black]** i sense distress

 

 **[Sadrien]** W

 

 **[Sadrien]** What did I walk into??

 

 **[Too Fine]** hhhnnnggg

 

 **[Too Fine]** boy

 

 **[Sadrien]** Explain

 

 **[Too Fine]** cute

 

 **[Too Fine]** what do?????

 

 **[Dead Inside]** _@Sadrien @Black is the new black_ assemble the queers

 

 **[Sadrien]** On it

 

 **[Sadrien]** _@Sleep? Idk her @Ladyblogger @I like turtles_

 

**_Ladyblogger is online_ **

**_Sleep? Idk her is online_ **

**_I like turtles is online_ **

 

 **[I like turtles]** yo

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** *slides* good evening

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** whats up my dudes

 

 **[Sadrien]** Tucker, would you like to share with the class?

 

 **[Too Fine]** cute boy what do

 

 **[Dead Inside]** deep breaths tucker

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh do tell

 

 **[Too Fine]** alright so im friends with this guy i play doomed with and we voice chat you follow?

 

 **[I like turtles]** yeah

 

 **[Too Fine]** and hes got this accent so hes not american im p sure its french or something

 

 **[Too Fine]** and based off his voice he seems to be around our age

 

 **[Too Fine]** so he asks to discord to talk more and im all like ‘yeah that cool’

 

 **[Too Fine]** and we get into a discord call and my brain goes like

 

 **[Too Fine]** ‘oh no hes hot!’

 

 **[Too Fine]** but actually he is really cute and smart what do i do????

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** does he show interest in you?

 

 **[Too Fine]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **[Too Fine]** but seriously what do i do

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** get locked into a zoo cage with him

 

 **[Sadrien]** puns

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** have a schedule of his every move

 

 **[Sadrien]** _flirtatious_ puns

 

 **[Too Fine]** Th

 

 **[Too Fine]** Those don’t help

 

 **[Dead Inside]** be yourself and see how things go

 

 **[Too Fine]** Are you sure?

 

 **[Black is the new black]** if he doesn’t like you for you then he doesn’t deserve you

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** rt

 

 **[I like turtles]** rt

 

 **[Sadrien]** rt

 

 **[Sleep? Idk her]** rt

 

 **[Dead Inside]** rt

 

 **[Too Fine]** Thanks guys

 

 **[I like turtles]** good luck my dude

 

 **[Ladyblogger]** sending positive vibes

 

 **[Sadrien]** knock him dead!

 

**_Too Fine went offline_ **

 

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

_Friday_

_12:02 AM_

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** This group chat is dead

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** What even is the point anymore?

 

 **[Casper]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **[Casper]** its neat to talk about superhero stuff in private w/o speaking in a weird code

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** you right you right

 

 **[Casper]** what are you still doing up?

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** McFist’s new robot

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** What about you?

 

 **[Casper]** Box Ghost

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** oof

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** I’m going to try and head to bed

 

 **[Casper]** night randy

 

 **[Bruce Ninja]** Goodnight Danny

 

**_Bruce Ninja went offline_ **

**_Casper went offline_ **


	5. Hey Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ladyblogger] whats the tea sis?
> 
> [Too Fine] rememver the boy i was talkig abt yesterdya
> 
> [Sadrien] Are you alright Tucker?
> 
> [Sleep? Idk her] adrien shh, hes having a gay panic
> 
> \----------  
> Or Tucker has a gay panic, Adrien is Pure Boi (TM), and Randy gets ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guide because I keep forgetting
> 
> Sleep? Idk her: Marinette  
> Ladyblogger: Alya  
> Sadrien: Adrien  
> I like turtles: Nino  
> Thing 1: Randy  
> Big H: Howard  
> Dead Inside: Danny  
> Too Fine: Tucker  
> Black is the new black: Sam  
> Spud the Spudnificient: Spud  
> Trixalicious: Trixie  
> Rawr XD: Jake

**_Secret Quartet_ **

 

_ Sunday _

_ 9:54 PM _

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** im gonna do it

 

**[Dovah]** do what??

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** im gonna ask out theresa

 

**[Dovah]** oh thank god

 

**_Casper is online_ **

 

**[Casper]** OWO what dis??

 

**_KittKat is online_ **

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** dISGUSTING

 

**[Casper]** Pewish owo

 

**[Dovah]** no u

 

**[KittKat]** “owo”ing in my christian minecraft server

 

**[KittKat]** smh my head

 

**[Casper]** sorry what was that? i cant speak broke

 

**[KittKat]** w

 

**[KittKat]** what

 

**[Dovah]** dawg you do realize that adrien is loaded right?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** a

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** are we gonna ingrore the fact athat i wanna confess to my cRUSH

 

**[Casper]** sorry, cant hear over the sound of my riches

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** Wonk

 

**[KittKat]** What's up with Danny?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** idk give me a sec

 

**[Dovah]** what r u doing?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** research

 

**[Dovah]** wow pajamas, didnt know u had it in you

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** sHUT

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** so sam got danny airpods

 

**[KittKat]** aww that was nice of them

 

**[Dovah]** how do you know that??

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** bruh it was on his insta

 

**[KittKat]** _@Casper_ You have an instagram??

 

**[Casper]** i dont, phantom does

 

**[Dovah]** you are literally the same person

 

**[Casper]** shut

 

**[Casper]** aNYWAYS

 

**[Casper]** i mostly post memes there and stuff so…

 

**[Casper]** its pretty obscure so not many people know it exists

 

**[KittKat]** How does Randy know about it then?

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** i stole his phone

 

**[Casper]** he stole my phone

 

**[Dovah]** wack

 

**[KittKat]** Tell me what it is and I’ll follow you :D

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** wait, you have an insta to?

 

**[KittKat]** *too

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** ight imma head out

 

**[KittKat]** And yes I do

 

**[Dovah]** he really do

 

**[Casper]** yeah and someone bullied him on like, day one

 

**[Casper]** and then he blocked them or something

 

**[KittKat]** I didn't mean block anyone :(

 

**[KittKat]** I don't even know what happened

 

**[KittKat]** bUT its cool now! She sent me some pictures of her cat and apologized!!

 

**[Dovah]** wow what a redemption arc

 

**[Casper]** let me tell you, watching that whole thing unfold realtime is so fukin funny i stg

 

**[KittKat]** w

 

**[KittKat]** what do you mean??

 

**[Casper]** bruh i already follow you

 

**[KittKat]** You do???

 

**[Casper]** yeah and i’m not planning on becoming mutuals

 

**[Casper]** it would be pretty sus if i do

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** explain

 

**[Casper]** Wes

 

**[Dovah]** understandable have a nice day

 

**[Bruce Ninja]** ah, that guy

 

**[KittKat]** Has he figured out who I am yet?

 

**[Casper]** nah, only that ur chat

 

**[Casper]** yeh has no idea that ur a french model

 

**[Dovah]** how????

 

**[Casper]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**[KittKat]** Do you think he ever will?

 

**[Casper]** knowing him? probably

 

**[Casper]** but honestly? whos gonna believe him?

 

**[KittKat]** Alya probably

 

**[Casper]** tru

 

**_The Straights Are At It Again_ **

 

_ Saturday _

_ 12:47 PM _

 

**[Too Fine]** _ @Sadrien @Sleep? Idk her @Ladyblogger @I like turtles _

 

**[Too Fine]** i need help

 

**[Too Fine]** pwease

 

**[Too Fine]** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 

**_Sadrien is online_ **

**_Sleep? Idk her is online_ **

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** is everything alright?

 

**[Too Fine]** nnnnoooooo?

 

**[Too Fine]** yyyeeesss??

 

**_Ladyblogger is online_ **

 

**[Ladyblogger]** whats the tea sis?

 

**[Too Fine]** rememver the boy i was talkig abt yesterdya

 

**[Sadrien]** Are you alright Tucker?

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** adrien shh, hes having a gay panic

 

**[Ladyblogger]** continue plz

 

**[Too Fine]** anywyas, we talked agian and uh… he started talking abt his school

 

**[Too Fine]** and i was like, “wow this sounds familiar”

 

**[Too Fine]** so i did some digging

 

**_I like turtles is online_ **

 

**[I like turtles]** hey gays

 

**[Ladyblogger]** don’t you mean guys

 

**[I like turtles]** did i fucking stutter

 

**[Too Fine]** aNyways

 

**[Too Fine]** turns out he goes to Francoise Dupont

 

**[I like turtles]** _ Françoise _ Dupont but applaud your effort

 

**[Too Fine]** >:(((

 

**[I like turtles]** (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** please continue

 

**[Too Fine]** yeah so he goes to your school

 

**[Too Fine]** and im not sure if hes in your class or not

 

**[Ladyblogger]** oMG WHO

 

**[Sadrien]** Guys! Don't pressure him!! Let him take his time!!!

 

**[I like turtles]** Pure Boi™

 

**[Sadrien]** (¬_¬)

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** whats his name??

 

**_Thing 1 is online_ **

 

**[Thing 1]** jhrafhgrhjjrg

 

**[Thing 1]** guess who got himself a girlfriend

 

**[Ladyblogger]** you! are! Valid!

 

**[Thing 1]** \ (•◡•) /

 

**[Too Fine]** thats great! Im having a gay crisis

 

**[Thing 1]** ◉_◉ oops my b

 

**[Thing 1]** blease continue

 

**[Too Fine]** alright

 

**[Too Fine]** so his name is max

 

**[I like turtles]** d

 

**[I like turtles]** does he have dark hair and glasses?

 

**[Too Fine]** yeah

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** oH GUCK mY GOD

 

**[Ladyblogger]** aijohpgojgr

 

**[Sadrien]** That's great! We can introduce you to him the next time you visit Paris!!

 

**[Sadrien]** ☜(˚▽˚)☞

 

**[Too Fine]** do

 

**[Too Fine]** do you think he'd like to see me?? In person???

 

**[I like turtles]** of course!

 

**[Ladyblogger]** we gotta tell him we know you!!

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** noo! let it be a surprise!!

 

**[Sadrien]** M

 

**[Sadrien]** Maybe we should let Tucker decide what he wants to do

 

**[Too Fine]** gohgrorioew

 

**[Too Fine]** im not gonna ask him out or anyhthing

 

**[Too Fine]** its a little too soon for that

 

**[Too Fine]** but at the same time, hes? cute?? and smart???

 

**[Too Fine]** i definitely want to get to know him better

 

**[Thing 1]** (~˘▾˘)~ so

 

**[Thing 1]** valid ~(˘▾˘~)

 

**[Too Fine]** aNYwyas change of topic

 

**[Too Fine]** i hear you got urself a girlfriend

 

**[Thing 1]** Yeet

 

**[Ladyblogger]** VALID

 

**[Sadrien]** I see you went through in asking out Theresa!

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** Congrats!

 

**[Thing 1]** ｡◕‿‿◕｡

 

**[Thing 1]** Thanks!

 

**[I like turtles]** it was about time too

 

**[Ladyblogger]** Add! Her! To! The! Chat!!!

 

**[Thing 1]** I wish I could, but her phone cant handle this app :’(((

 

**[Ladyblogger]** ಥ_ಥ

 

**[Sadrien]** This is so sad, can I get an f in chat

 

**[I like turtles]** f

 

**[Too fine]** f

 

**[Sleep? Idk her]** f

 

**[Ladyblogger]** f

 

**[Thing 1]** Adrien

 

**[Sadrien]** OWO yes??

 

**[Thing 1]** i was gonna say ily no homo but now i just wanna punch you

 

**[Sadrien]** understandable have a nice day

 

_ Saturday _

_ 3:13 AM _

 

**_Big H is online_ **

 

**[Big H]** I feel like I missed something

 

**[Big H]** something  _ very _ important

 

**[Big H]** meh

 

**[Big H]** must not have been that important

 

**_Big H went offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some writers block, so its not that great.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this need to exist??? IDK but here it is.
> 
> Sleep? Idk her: Marinette  
> Ladyblogger: Alya  
> Sadrien: Adrien  
> I like turtles: Nino  
> Thing 1: Randy  
> Big H: Howard  
> Dead Inside: Danny  
> Too Fine: Tucker  
> Black is the new black: Sam  
> Spud the Spudnificient: Spud  
> Trixalicious: Trixie  
> Rawr XD: Jake


End file.
